Song Of Memory
by Irihi B.W
Summary: *Discontinued* Please refer to Song of Memory: Redux to read the improved story.
1. Song Of Memory

Untitled 

((Heck...I wanted to try my hand at yaoi, so why the heck not? My other yaoi fic had help from Ellis, but this one is written by ME ONLY! KID! 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! 

WARNING: YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOY/BOY COUPLES! GO AWAY IF NOT LIKE! 

Enjoy for those who stayed. Before you ask, yes, one of my fav instruments is the violin. Oh...this is not based on any game, so everyone is alive. Sadly, that includes Iris....)) 

Song Of Memory 

He was gone. Not in his room, not in the meeting room, not in the cafeteria, not anywhere in HQ. He was gone. 

Sunlight poured into the halls and rooms of Maverick Hunter Headquarters, making it look quiescent. It was very quiet....considering it was seven in the morning. Most hunters woke at nine. But this particular hunter was up and about, looking for his friend. 

Where is he? Where did he go? Why did he leave? All these questions buzzed in the hunter's mind. He stopped, and glanced around. He was in the hallway, going out to the enclosed garden of HQ. The garden was the most beautiful place to be. Flowers, trees, a small lake and stream, a cliff overlooking the city. It was a piece of nature from long ago, before men invented cities and cars. Sunlight bounced off the hunter's azure armor. 

Where is he?! 

The hunter had looked everywhere. Except the garden. 

No....his friend was never interested in the garden, and was never seen there. 

The perfect hiding place. 

Running as fast as he could, the hunter ran to the garden. It was mid-spring, all flowers and plants were in full bloom. The garden was now very beautiful. The hunter looked left....right....back...and front. No, not among the flowers. No, not among the trees. No, not near the lake nor stream. Where then!? 

The cliff. 

A flash of blue, the hunter made a beeline for the cliff. When he was six feet away, he heard something. He stopped in his tracks. Music. 

Violin music. 

It was a rather sad song....yet somewhere it told of hope. The song told of the player's sad memories, and yet he/she still had hope of going on. Powerful and beautiful that song is. The hunter wouldn't be surprised if it was Alia....or Iris for that matter. But he was surprised. Hiding behind the bushes, he saw who played that sad yet beautiful piece of music. 

His best friend, Zero. 

Zero swiftly and smoothly glided the bow over the violin's strings, producing the tranquilizing sound. The wind blew gently, tossing Zero's hair out behind him in a flag of gold and silkiness. Zero wore no helmet, only his armor. His helmet laid by his foot. 

"If you are to hide, X, at least hide in a half decent place." 

X shook his head. He was so tied up in the soft music, he barely heard what was spoken. 

"What?" 

Zero stopped his playing, and put the violin down. "You heard me. Come out. I knew you were going to look for me." 

X stepped out of the bushes. "So THIS is where you hide?" 

Zero's face remained the same, no smile. But his eyes held amusement. "You found me." 

"....You never told me you played the violin." X said. 

"I guess it's a new obsession of mine." Zero said. "You know how I start to like strange things." 

"True." X replied. "....That song, what is it called?" 

"It's not from anywhere." Zero said, and turned to face the city. "I made it up." 

"Quite a beautiful song." X committed. 

"Thank you." 

"A title?" X asked. 

"...I'm not sure on that one." Zero admitted. "I was just tuning the thing up where suddenly, I just started to play that song. I don't know on what to call it." 

"It sounded as if you were expressing your sad memories." X said. "But then...you still believe there is hope in those memories." 

"You just made a title, X." 

"Huh?" 

Zero turned to him. "Why not call it `Song Of Memory?'" 

"`Song Of Memory' huh?" X asked. "Not bad....let me hear it again." 

Zero raised the violin to it's playing position, and started to once again play. 

X remained silent, enjoying his time with his best friend. 

Best friend.... 

Zero ended the song then, and turned to X, smiling. "Let this song remind us of our friendship, X. I'll teach it to you, and when in doubt we can play this song to remind us we do have a friend." 

X nodded. "Sure Z. Sure." 

Zero resumed playing, X hummed along with him. Yes...this is their song. 

Their Song Of Memory.... 

~~Later That Day~~ 

X was leisurely lying in his pod, right next to Zero's. Zero was out now...off again to who knows where. In HQ, in the city, or out in the garden again. 

No....his violin was resting near X's pod, so he didn't go off to the cliff. A few hours ago, Zero had given X a violin and teaching him the song. X's violin was next to Zero's. 

Song Of Memory. 

X picked up his violin case, opened it, and pulled out the instrument. He placed it in it's play position, and taking the bow in his hands, tried his best to play the song. He could only play half....the rest come out terrible. X quickly stopped before someone came in to complain. 

Too late. 

"What the frick are you doin X?!" came a loud voice, Cain. "STOP IT!" 

"Sorry." X said, not caring if Cain heard him or not. Alia walked in then. 

"At first, I heard some very pretty music," Alia said. "Then it went awful. What radio station are you listening to, X?" 

"None." X said. "I was...doing nothing." 

"Eh?" Alia asked. "You are a BAD fibber." 

"So I was playing a violin." X said. "My first try, sue me." X eased back in his pod, his arms crossed under his head and one leg propped on the other's knee. 

"I see." Alia said. "Go ahead and play...just not inside HQ if you please." She left then. 

"Gee, thanks." X muttered, closing his eyes and started to think. 

Zero wandered HQ, as usual. Never in one spot for a long time, unless he was with X. 

X...Rockman X, the world's hero....and his best friend. 

That's right....best friend. Nothing more. 

"Damn." Zero muttered. "I'm getting those damn thoughts again..." 

"Say wha?" 

Zero growled. "Go away, Double." 

Double sneered. Both had taken an instant dislike in each other, no matter how X urged them to be friends they refused to be nice. 

"I was merely asking a question." Double said. 

"Go to hell." 

"Been there. But if I must go again I'll save a seat for you, Zero." 

"Do not use my name on your loathsome, fat cow tongue." 

"Ouch," Double said sarcastically. "That HURT, Red Devil." 

"Leave me alone, glutton." 

"Why not run to your friend X?" Double asked, as if mocking him. "Or should I say your sweetie pie." 

"X and I," Zero said, anger seething into his voice. "Are friends, unlike you and Agile. Get away from me, I am not afraid to see your blood on my hands." 

Double kept his mouth shut. When Zero talked like that, he was serious on killing someone. Double merely walked away, Zero glaring at his back. He turned to face the front and walked a few steps. 

"Zero?" 

Zero was about to yell when he noticed who it was. He turned around. 

"Oh...X...thought you were Double." Zero said calmly. 

"I heard you two fighting..." X said. Then sighed. "....Again." 

The way X said it made Zero smile a tiny bit. 

"WHY can't you two get along?" X asked. 

"He is a fat, ugly, piece of crap Reploid I like to-" 

"Zero." 

Zero smiled broader. "Sometimes, X, not everyone can get along." 

X sighed again. "You can say that again." 

"Sometimes, X, not every-" 

"I didn't mean it like that." X cut in. 

"You said I could." Zero said. X grinned. 

"Want to run away before Cain calls us?" X asked. 

"To where, my friend?" Zero asked. 

"I dunno....maybe the park or something." X said. 

"Why not?" Zero asked. "Let's go." 

"In armor?" 

"Heck, why not?" Zero said. "Well? Are we gonna run off?" 

X walked past Zero. "Then let's go." 

Zero followed after him. 

~~Samain Park~~ 

Zero and X followed the path that ran all over the park, nothing better to do. Zero had his arms crossed and behind his head as X's arms hung at his sides. 

"I guess this is better then hunting." X said. 

"Better then PAPERWORK!" Zero said. X nodded. 

"True, true." X said. 

"Oh, look! It's the hunters X and Zero!" 

Both hunters turned to see two lone humans, a male and a female. A possible married couple. 

"Hi." X said. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Jon," the man said. "This is my wife, Ashley." 

Ashley nodded. "Nice to meet you. I always wanted to see you guys in person! What a honor!" 

Zero nodded. "You need something?" 

Jon looked a bit shy. "I was wondering...could we take a picture of you? I'll send you a copy." 

X smiled. "Sure? Why not?" 

Zero gave a small grin. "Alright." 

"Get in any pose you like." Ashley said. 

X was surprised when Zero instantly had them chest to chest, one hand holding him close and the other pointed toward the sky behind his head. X just smiled and held up his thumb. 

**FLASH** 

Zero and X blinked a second after the flash of the camera. 

"Got it!" Jon said. 

"Very cute, boys." Ashley said. The two let each other go. "We'll send a copy to HQ as soon as we can, okay?" 

"Sure." Zero said, and both humans left. 

"What kind of pose was that, Z?" X asked as they walked on. 

"Something for fun." Zero said. "Something wrong?" 

"Nah, you just surprised me." X said. 

"Surprise it good." 

"True..." 

((I CAN'T HELP BUT STOP! Sorry folks...but I ran out of ideas there. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!)) 

Kid 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Lyrics

((I guess I COULD keep this ficcy up. ^^ Ok, you want it, I guess you got it. So...here ya go! This as a bit more yaoi then the other chapter. This is long. Oh, this isn't really 'quiet' anymore, but at the end it kinda does. Enjoy!))  
  
Chapter two: Lyrics  
  
X shifted his weight in his pod, then opened his eyes. He sat up, his pod was always open, and glanced at Zero's. He expected Zero to not be there, to be off somewhere.  
  
To his surprise, Zero was there, sleeping peacefully. X stood, and more quiet then a cat walked to the sleeping hunter.  
  
Zero had the look of peace plastered on his face, his mouth not in a frown nor smile...but X would tell he was dreaming nothing or peace.  
  
Better then nightmare...  
  
X moved away from of Zero's hair from his smooth face, smiling down at him.  
  
Sleep well, my friend. X thought. Tomorrow is gonna be busy for both of us. Good night.  
  
X closed his eyes, and lowered his face so he was really close to Zero. He hesitated, then softly kissed Zero's forehead.  
  
No worries, no nightmares. X thought. You're dreams will be peaceful.  
  
X returned to his pod, and instantly fell asleep.  
  
A few moments later, a small smile played on Zero's lips.  
  
~~Next Morning~~  
  
"X...."  
  
A moan escaped his lips, and X covered his face with his arms. "Noooo...."  
  
"Yeeeessss lazy bum. Wake up."  
  
X uncovered one eye and opened it. "Go away Zero....some of us didn't have peaceful nights."  
  
Zero smiled. "I sure had a peaceful night...and a good dream. You?"  
  
"I had no dream...and I woke up in the middle of the night." X said. "You're dream?"  
  
"Do I have to spill?"  
  
"Be nice if you did."  
  
"Nope. Get up, X." Zero pulled X out of his pod.  
  
"WHY can't I sleep?" X asked.  
  
"If I suffer, you do too." Zero said. "Hup two, hup two! Atten-TION!"  
  
X stood in a mock salute. "Happy, commander?"  
  
"Better stop mocking me. Or I'll sick Nadra on you." Zero said.  
  
X's eyes widen. "Keep him AWAY from me."  
  
Zero grinned from ear to ear. "Good, now we are on call, soooo..."  
  
"Soooo....??"  
  
"Cain just called us for a job....looks like..." Zero picked up a piece of paper, then dropped it. "Oh lord....THAT IS AN INSULT!!!"  
  
X picked the paper up. "A Reploid went Maverick because a human at Burger King didn't give them extra cheese?!?! The hell is this?!"  
  
Zero frowned. "An insult to us."  
  
X looked at Zero. "Let's go see Cain about this..."  
  
Both Reploids marched to Cain's office, opened the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
Cain looked up at them. "I gave you a job, why aren't you there?"  
  
"This," X said, holding the paper up. "Is stupid. No extra cheese? Big deal. Send some rookies. They can do it."  
  
"I tried," Cain said, standing. "They got hurt. Plus...this Maverick is a strange one."  
  
Zero was interested. "How so?"  
  
"I never seen this model of Reploid before," Cain said, turning to a computer and pressing on the keyboard. A picture of a Reploid came up.  
  
"He looks human." X said.  
  
"SHE!" Cain said. "Don't let the spiky dyed hair fool you."  
  
"She?!" Zero asked.  
  
"She," Cain repeated. "Anyway....she's very organic...in fact, she's only 6% Reploid!"  
  
"And?" X asked.  
  
"I want to study her..." Cain said. "She's very powerful, be careful."  
  
Zero and X saluted. "Got it!" and both teleported away.  
  
~~The Site~~  
  
The Maverick roared. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
Humans and rookie hunters cowered away.  
  
"We'll give you the extra cheese!" a human cried. "Just stop!"  
  
"I don't want the damn cheese!" the Maverick cried. "I want the heads of Zero and X!"  
  
"We'll have YOUR head."  
  
The Maverick looked at the entrance, where X and Zero, for fun, struck a pose like on Sailor Moon. This was not a serious job.  
  
"Want someone to fight?"  
  
"Fight us!"  
  
Zero and X then smiled, and started to do the hand movements Sailor Moon did when she introduced herself.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
"X!"  
  
"Back off Maverick, before-"  
  
"You're moon dust!"  
  
Zero and X started to laugh, the rookies looking at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the Maverick cried. "Sigma wants you DEAD!"  
  
X and Zero's laughter stopped completely.  
  
"Did she say-"  
  
"Sigma?!"  
  
The Maverick charged, and Zero and X neatly side stepped her.  
  
"Some power..." X muttered.  
  
"I'll say. This is---OOFFF!!" Zero suddenly flew back, X's eyes widen.  
  
"ZERO!" X cried.  
  
"HA!" the Maverick yelled. "Never knew I could use mental powers, did ja? Fear me, I am Ether!"  
  
Zero sat up from the table he landed on. "Ether?! What kind of name is that?!"  
  
Ether frowned, and closed her eyes. Zero blinked then started to fly in the air.  
  
"AAHHH!" Zero cried as he again was flung somewhere, and his helmeted head hit a wall.  
  
By that time, X had charged his cannon, and he fired Ether, knocking her back.  
  
Zero stood up, and saber drawn charged at the Maverick. Ether's screams were heard miles away as Zero cut her body.  
  
"Zero!" X cried, he couldn't bare the screams. "Zero! Please, stop!"  
  
Zero stopped as he heard X's pleas, and looked down at the damaged Ether. She was knocked out, but alive.  
  
"Zero took a deep breath, and grabbed Ether's arm. "...Let's go, X. Cain wanted her anyway."  
  
X nodded. He thought this job would've been fun, nothing serious so he and Zero could goof around. Didn't turn out like that...  
  
~~HQ~~  
  
Zero and X waited in their room, X in his pod and Zero looking outside the window.  
  
X picked up his violin, and started to play 'Song Of Memory' til he started to screw up. Zero glanced at him, smiling. X frowned.  
  
"I can't play a violin." X said.  
  
Zero's smile grew. "That's why you keep trying."  
  
X sighed, placed the violin away, and laid down. "I'm taking a nap."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Whatever." with that, X dozed off, or seemed to.  
  
Zero watched him, then turned back to the window.  
  
X... Zero thought. My friend...my best friend, partner, companion, like my little brother...  
  
Zero eased into a chair, brought out his violin, and softly played 'Song Of Memory' He kept his eyes opened, and kept his emerald orbs focused on X's relaxed form. X seemed to relax even more as Zero played.  
  
'My heart plays a melody,  
  
Just for you, my love.'  
  
Zero paused his playing. Lyrics just seemed to form in his head. He shook off whatever made him stop, and continued to play.  
  
'Touch of enchantment,  
  
I tremble when you glance at me that way.  
  
Just like a moth  
  
Drawn to a burning flame.  
  
Flame of Passion.'  
  
Zero closed his eyes, the music drawing him into his own little world.  
  
' My heart is tame, no longer free  
  
And a part of you I shall be  
  
For the rest of eternity.  
  
Waves of emotion,  
  
This is where I must be,  
  
Here with you, trapped, with no key.  
  
The best place for me.  
  
I am your prisoner.  
  
But I don't understand of what you say  
  
Your soft whispers, seductive and low  
  
Sweep my soul and heart away.  
  
I see that emotion shining in your eyes.  
  
Will you be here, with me, tomorrow?  
  
Don't leave me alone.'  
  
X shifted his weight, and rolled over to his side in the pod. Zero opened his eyes, but still played.  
  
"My heart plays a melody,  
  
Just for you, my love.  
  
Song Of Memory  
  
Let us ride to the sun  
  
Where our love's playful fun  
  
Will never end.  
  
You play for me, a sweet melody,  
  
Song Of Memory.  
  
Let us stay here  
  
With not one fear,  
  
Playing our sweet melody.  
  
Song of Memory."  
  
Zero concluded his song. Zero placed the violin away, and walked to X's side.  
  
"X." Zero whispered. He smiled. "Sweet dreams, my friend..."  
  
Zero left the room, his hair flowing gracefully. X slightly grinned, then he rolled over again.  
  
Out of the pod our little blue friend went.  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
~~The Cliff~~  
  
Zero watched the sun go down. All the other hunters were getting ready to relax for the remainder of the day. Ether was still knocked out, and was still being studied. Zero forgot his violin, but the new found lyrics made up for it. Zero placed the song together, and softly sang:  
  
"My heart plays a melody,  
  
Just for you, my love.  
  
Touch of enchantment,  
  
I tremble when you glance at me that way.  
  
Just like a moth  
  
Drawn to a burning flame.  
  
Flame of Passion.  
  
My heart is tame, no longer free  
  
And a part of you I shall be  
  
For the rest of eternity.  
  
Waves of emotion,  
  
This is where I must be,  
  
Here with you, trapped, with no key.  
  
The best place for me.  
  
I am your prisoner.  
  
But I don't understand of what you say  
  
Your soft whispers, seductive and low  
  
Sweep my soul and heart away.  
  
I see that emotion shining in your eyes.  
  
Will you be here, with me, tomorrow?  
  
Don't leave me alone.  
  
My heart plays a melody,  
  
Just for you, my love.  
  
Song Of Memory  
  
Let us ride to the sun  
  
Where our love's playful fun  
  
Will never end.  
  
You play for me, a sweet melody,  
  
Song Of Memory.  
  
Let us stay here  
  
With not one fear,  
  
Playing our sweet melody.  
  
Song of Memory."  
  
Zero heard clapping, and quickly turned around.  
  
"I-Iris!" Zero stuttered. Iris smiled.  
  
"Hello Zero." Iris said. "Very beautiful song."  
  
Zero didn't blush, but he felt like it. "Thank you... What are you doing here?"  
  
"A visit." Iris' answer was simple. "Ahh...the Almighty Zero is in love. With whom?"  
  
"H-how do you know I'm in love?" Zero asked. "If I was, which I'm not."  
  
"That song," Iris said, walking to him. "Was a romance song. I believe you sang it because you love someone. Now...whom do you love, Zero?"  
  
"No one." Zero said, and turned away. "I made up that melody yesterday... and was playing it a few minutes ago. I just made some lyrics up."  
  
Iris nodded, but she was doubtful. "I hope whoever you love knows." she said, flicking some brown hair away. "Because he is a lucky one."  
  
"'He?'" Zero asked.  
  
"He, she, whoever." Iris said. "Of course it's a girl, Zero! I know that... I have a habit of calling every human or Reploid a he' for some reason."  
  
Zero nodded, as if understanding. He partly did anyway. "...anything you need, Iris?"  
  
Iris was soon standing by his side. "No...just wanted to say hi..."  
  
"How's Colonel?"  
  
"Serious as always."  
  
Zero glanced to his side, looking down at the Repliforce girl. "I heard you are leaving Japan for the US."  
  
Iris nodded. "Yes...since I am Colonel's sister I am appointed to be an officer of Repliforce at the United States. Nothing I can do."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"We can write...and I can visit."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I better go," Iris said. "I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Zero nodded. "Good-bye Iris."  
  
Iris nodded as well. "Bye, Zero. See you around." With that, the woman left.  
  
Zero gave a deep sigh. "Everyone is leaving..."  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
Zero turned back just enough to see who it was. "X?"  
  
X nodded. "Hi... Before you ask, yes, I fell out of my pod again. Laugh and die."  
  
Zero knew he wasn't serious, but just to annoy X he laughed. X frowned.  
  
"I said laugh and DIE!" X said.  
  
Zero stopped his laughter, but he still wore a smile of amusement. "You wouldn't kill me, your best friend."  
  
"I hate it when you point that out sometimes..." X muttered, then glanced back at where Iris was. "Hanging with Iris, huh? I'm sure you want to savor the moment, so I better go."  
  
Zero sighed. Like him and Double, X and Iris never got along. Heck, X had tried to hit Iris with a wooden bat when the three of them had to babysit a group of orphans.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Zero said, turning away. "We are not a couple."  
  
"She wishes." X said, then he sneered. "Poor wittle Iris. Doesn't get what she wants."  
  
"You're in a very bad mood." Zero pointed out. X never acted like this unless he was very mad.  
  
"I fell out of my pod," X said. "For the sixth time this week! It hurts!"  
  
"I'm sure." Zero said.  
  
X sighed deeply, and walked til he and Zero were shoulder to shoulder, touching. "Sorry...didn't really mean to say that about Iris...but I don't like her."  
  
"I know." Zero said. "I know."  
  
"Zero...." X asked softly. "Were you singing when I was sleeping?"  
  
"Why ask?"  
  
"I swore I heard you sing when I just fell asleep, which was a few minutes after you started to play the violin." X replied.  
  
"...Is it a problem?"  
  
"No." X said. "Can you give me a direct answer?"  
  
"No." was Zero's reply.  
  
"Didn't think so..." X muttered. Zero glanced at his friend.  
  
"....X?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"..." Zero looked away. "...Do you need anything? Any reason why you're here?"  
  
X looked up at the blond. "I guess just to find you..."  
  
"I see." Zero said, then his gaze went back to the setting sun. X closed his eyes, started to hum their melody.  
  
Zero stared at X then, listening and studying his friend. Again, Zero's mind sang those lyrics.  
  
There were several moments of silence, only X's soft humming could be heard. Zero closed his eyes, and felt his body relax immensely. Zero's arm soon sought X's shoulders to rest.  
  
"Captain Zero! Captain X!"  
  
Both turned to the voice that called them. It was Alia. Zero's arm snapped to hide behind his lower back.  
  
"It's time to come in," Alia said. "This time is this month's curfew."  
  
Zero didn't move, but X nodded and said, "We're coming."  
  
X looked up at Zero's face, which had the mixture of surprise and disappointment. "Zero?"  
  
Zero stared down at his friend's child-like face. He smiled slightly. He captured X in a headlock. Not exactly what he wanted before, but close.  
  
"Zero!" X cried, surprised.  
  
"Let's go X." Zero said, and relaxing his arm, letting it rest on X's shoulders, they walked away.  
  
Inside HQ, hunters were retiring to their rooms, some went to eat first, and others roamed to tire themselves. None noticed Zero and X, walking close together, one of Zero's arm draped over X's shoulders.  
  
X sighed, then Zero felt his body tense.  
  
"X?" Zero asked, then looked where the smaller Reploid was looking. He frowned deeply.  
  
Delia.  
  
Delia was a cruel woman. She was X's girlfriend.  
  
Ex-girlfriend.  
  
X and her were going out for three years in a row, and X was thinking of marrying her. But, as he was going to buy the ring, he saw her walking down the street hand-in-hand with some human he didn't know. X decided to follow, thinking this was Delia's creator or her creator's brother or something. As it turned out, Delia was cheating on X the whole time with a human that was older then her! X was a ruined man for two years. Now, whenever he sees her, he gets all tense and won't relax til Zero drags him away.  
  
"X," Zero said, and saw X not respond. "X!"  
  
X just stared at her, and Zero could almost feel the anger coming from X. Not good.  
  
Zero leaned close to X's ear. "X," he whispered. "Let's go...let's go."  
  
X snapped back to reality, and slowly he and Zero walked away. X hung his head, and looked heart-broken. Zero hated it when he looked like that. When securely behind the corner where no one saw them, Zero pushed X into his embrace, his arm still around X's shoulders and his other arm around his waist. X leaned his head on Zero's chest.  
  
"I hate her..." X whispered. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate HER!"  
  
"I understand," Zero said, holding his friend close to him. "But you shouldn't let the sight of her phase you like that...just let her go, she won't come back and you have to accept it."  
  
"She was like the others....always wanted more then I really am." X said. "Damn her! And the others! Why bother getting with me just to break my heart?!"  
  
"Some people are like that, X." Zero said soothingly. "No one can change that. No one."  
  
Zero felt X nodded, then push himself away from Zero. X gave Zero a final glance before running off.  
  
And he wasn't going to their room.  
  
"X!" Zero cried, running after him for a few steps then stopping. "X! Wait!"  
  
Too late, X had ran off. Zero's left hand closed into a fist, and he placed it where X's head was when they were holding each other.  
  
"X..." Zero whispered. "What are you going to do now? Suicide?"  
  
That brought Zero to attention. No! X couldn't....he couldn't! Zero swiftly ran after him.  
  
((Out of ideas! Oops. Don't worry! I'm trying to think more! Thanks for the flamer-eater, Elfwood87, it'll come in handy! I'll take good care of it. ^^ Review!!))  
  
~~Kid~~ 


	3. Afraid To Love

((*sniffle* I feel so loved....people really do like my fic! ^_^ Alright! This is for you, nice readers! FLAMERS! Come near me and *pulls out flame- eater from Elfewood87* You'll be sorry! ^^ Go ahead, flame all you want! I have fans that will stick up with me! *hugs everyone that reviewed the fic* ^_^ More YAOI!))  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Afraid To Love  
  
Zero ran down the halls of HQ, trying his best to catch up with his retreating friend. He could faintly make out the indigo shape of X.  
  
"X!" Zero cried. "X! Wait! Where are you going?!"  
  
X rounded a corner, and Zero lost sight of him.  
  
Damn!  
  
Zero put more speed, then one of the nearby office doors opened. Out walked Alia.  
  
**POW!!!**  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Alia squealed, falling down. Zero placed his left foot behind him to support his weight.  
  
"Zero Omega!" Alia screamed in a scolding tone. "HOW many times will I have to remind you to never run in the halls?! Huh?!"  
  
Zero didn't listen. "Sorry." Was his hasty reply, and in a streak of red went down the hall.  
  
"Dangit Zero!" Alia cried after him. Zero ignored her.  
  
(I have other things to do, Alia! Think I'm gonna stay around for your lectures?!) Zero thought. He rounded the corner, expecting to see X still running.  
  
No....he was no where.  
  
"X!" Zero screamed. "X! Where are you?!"  
  
Some hunters looked at Zero. Zero turned to them.  
  
"Where's X?!" Zero shouted.  
  
One rookie pointed down the hall. "He went that way."  
  
Zero nodded, and again darted down the hall.  
  
(X...what are you doing?!) Zero's mind screamed. (Don't do this to me...)  
  
Zero found himself outside HQ, where X was resting from running. Zero smiled faintly as he ran to X. X faced Zero, and held his hand out.  
  
"Stop." X said coldly. Zero stopped dead in his tracks. X never talked coldly to him, never!  
  
"X?" Zero asked. X turned away from Zero, and started to walk away. "X!" Zero's shout was frantic.  
  
X didn't reply, then he fell to his knees. Zero rushed to his friend's side. He knelt in front of the blue armored Hunter and took hold of his shoulders.  
  
"X." Zero said, as if about to command him to do something. X's head was lowered, and Zero could see water slowly falling from X's eyes.  
  
Not water, fresh tears. Zero's eyes soften.  
  
"X..." Zero whispered.  
  
"It's not fair..." X murmured. "It's not..."  
  
"Nothing is fair." Zero replied. "The only thing I would ever find unfair...was to loose you."  
  
X wanted to gasp, or respond like he usually would, but he simply cried more. Zero sighed.  
  
"X...you have to accept the fact that all those girls are bitches and never cared for you." Zero said. "They just wanted the fame."  
  
X nodded, slowly. Suddenly, Zero felt the smaller Reploid faint in his arms.  
  
"X..." Zero whispered, then lifted him into his arms. "Don't worry X, your heart will be healed soon...and you won't have to be afraid to love anymore."  
  
Zero carried X back to HQ, but instead of their pods he moved to the human beds in the back of their room. He summoned his own and X's armor off, and glanced at a clock. Almost seven, daylight savings. Zero eased X into the bed, and soon, after a few moments of thinking, slipped into the bed with the smaller hunter. Zero nuzzled X close to him, smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, X." Zero whispered into the sleeping X's ear. "I'll protect you from everything. And I'll help mend your broken heart."  
  
With that, Zero fell asleep.  
  
~~Next day, early morning~~  
  
Zero's eyes opened slowly, and he glanced to his side. X laid next to him, curled in a ball and happily sleeping in Zero's arms. X's head rested on Zero's chest, one of Zero's arm pulling X close to him and one under Zero's head.  
  
Zero slowly pushed X away from him so he could sit up. Zero sat up, and looked down at X's now peaceful face.  
  
"X..." Zero whispered, and smiled. "This is how I want you to be...peaceful."  
  
Zero caressed X's cheek, and climbed out of bed. He watched X's face as he changed, and his eyes sparkled in delight as he watched X's lips pull into a small smile.  
  
Zero knelt down in front of X. (Am I wrong? No....I can't be. I'm sure of it.)  
  
Zero took a deep breath, and, his eyes half closing, leaned close to X. Slowly, the space between Zero and X closed. Zero's emerald eyes stayed focused on X.  
  
**Knock! Knock!**  
  
Zero cursed under his breath and quickly withdrew from X. He turned to the door, and hurried to open it before X woke up. It was Delia.  
  
"What?" Zero snapped angrily.  
  
"I want to talk to X." Delia said. Zero frowned.  
  
"He's asleep." Zero said. 'And go to hell.' He added silently.  
  
Delia sighed. "Alright....I'll come back later." She walked away.  
  
Zero turned back into the room, and back to where X was sleeping. Boy, X slept like a log.  
  
(Which is good.) Zero thought. He was about to try what he meant to do last time, but then stopped. (No....X deserves much better. Leave him alone, just help him. I can't anyway....he won't ever again...)  
  
Zero turned away from X, and started to walk away when a small voice called out to him.  
  
"Zero? Who was at the door?"  
  
Zero turned to see X sitting up, their eyes locked on each other's eyes. Ultramarine blues bore into emerald green.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Zero said. X glared at him.  
  
"Tell me." X ordered. Zero looked away.  
  
"Delia wanted to talk to you." Zero said. He heard X gasp, and Zero looked back at him. "X...don't start crying again."  
  
"What the HELL does she want?!" X cried, jumping out of the bed. He was dressed in an undershirt and boxers. "What does she want?! To try and break my heart again?! DAMN HER!"  
  
Zero was shocked. He didn't expect this. "X! Calm down!"  
  
"She can rot with Iris in hell!" X shouted. "I don't care! She can't hurt me again! Never! NEVER! Why I would gladly-"  
  
"X!" Zero shouted, his voice louder then X's. "If you don't shut up I wear I will kiss you!"  
  
X skittered back in surprise. "What?!"  
  
Zero was calm as he repeated, "If you don't shut up, I swear I'll kiss you."  
  
X gave his friend a daring look. "I dare you, Zero! I double dog DARE you!"  
  
Zero's eyes flickered. "Really? I only will if you don't shut up."  
  
X knew Zero wasn't serious. "Ha! I dare you, Zero! I'm right here! Kiss me! On the lips while your at it! I'll pay ya ten credits too!"  
  
"I'm counting to ten," Zero said. "And if you're still ranting I will kiss you on the lips. Because I need to think about what's going to happen today, and you dared me AND cause I need that money."  
  
"So count!" X said. He just knew Zero was going to chicken out and not really do it.  
  
"Ten." Zero began.  
  
"Oh jeez, Zero! You won't do it." X taunted.  
  
"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two."  
  
"Count faster!" X cried. "You won't do it! You can't! I just DARE you to put your lips on mine!"  
  
"One." Zero counted.  
  
"Go ahead." X said. "Zero. The end of the numbers. I dare you to....ack!"  
  
Zero had pulled X into his embrace. "You dared me...and even betted me. Now I'm gonna do it." Zero whispered. X squeaked.  
  
"Y-you're serious?!" X asked.  
  
"Of course." Zero said. He slowly leaned in close to X, who squirmed but didn't break free.  
  
"I-I was kidding, Zero!" X said. (Oh god...I thought he was joking!)  
  
Zero didn't do anything but lean in close. Since he was stuck, X stopped squirming. He just closed his eyes, and waited. He could feel Zero's lips brush his.  
  
X felt his chest tighten as Zero held him closer still. Just as X started to feel Zero press his lips harder against his, he heard someone enter the room. Zero tore himself away from a dazed X, and faced who came in.  
  
Alia.  
  
"Awake?" Alia asked. "Good. Paperwork all day."  
  
Zero groaned, and X just looked downcast.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Alia said, placed the papers on the desk, and walked away. As soon as she was gone, X turned to Zero.  
  
"You WERE serious." X whispered. Zero turned to X, acting confused.  
  
"About what?" Zero asked.  
  
"Kissing me!" X cried.  
  
"X...you just woke up." Zero said. "I didn't touch you."  
  
X frowned. It did feel like a dream....oh well, no use thinking about it. Both set to work on their share of paperwork.  
  
(Thank god!) Zero's mind cried. (He bought it! Whew....)  
  
X worked silently. Already, he grew drowsy. He turned to Zero.  
  
"Screw paperwork." X said. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
With that, X slammed his pen down, stood up, and slipped back into the bed. Zero continued his work. If X wanted triple work again, let him. Zero faintly smiled as X started to snore.  
  
"Kids." Zero muttered. Done with his work, he went ahead and did X's out of sheer boredom. "You OWE me X."  
  
After finishing, Zero shook X awake. "You slept long enough. Wake up."  
  
X rolled over, and Zero smiled mischievously. He reached over, and pushed X. Over the side and....  
  
Onto the floor went the Blue Bomber.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! DAMN THE SON OF A BITCH!!!" X cried out. "WHOEVER DID THAT IS....huh??"  
  
X turned to see Zero, whistling innocently. Zero winked at X, and X blinked. Did Zero just wink at him SEDUCTIVELY?  
  
"Awake now?" Zero asked, his voice heavy with amusement. X frowned.  
  
"Jeez..." X said, and stood up. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"You owe me." Zero said. "I did your paperwork."  
  
"Thanks." X replied. "I'm gonna go walk around HQ just so I look busy and Cain doesn't call for us."  
  
"I'm wondering about Ether." Zero said.  
  
"Same here." X said. "Oh well...walk with me?"  
  
"Sure." was Zero's instant respond. Both walked out the door.  
  
"Sooo...." X said. "What did Delia want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I don't know." Zero said. He looked to the left, and pointed. "Go ask her."  
  
X looked, and his eyes narrowed. "I'll show her....after our talk."  
  
Zero watched as X stomped over to Delia.  
  
"You wanted something, Delia?" X snapped rudely. Delia faced him.  
  
"Oh, X." Delia said. She frowned. "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"Then spit it out." X said.  
  
"Well..." Delia said, and started.  
  
Zero sat himself at the cafeteria. X didn't need him then, and Zero was sure X wouldn't do anything bad.  
  
Hopefully, anyway.  
  
Zero decided to grab a small bag of chips while he waited for X, and while he was eating a girl came over to Zero.  
  
"Hi Zero." the girl said. Zero looked up.  
  
"Yes, Jana?" Zero asked. Jana smiled.  
  
"Wanna go out tonight?" Jana asked. Zero frowned.  
  
(Flirting wit her the most is NOT a good thing anymore...) Zero thought.  
  
"Sorry, Jana." Zero said, closing his eyes and lowering his eyes to look at his hands on the table. "I've already been asked out. Maybe next time."  
  
Jana frowned, and walked away. It wasn't hard for Zero to turn down a girl, he's done it time and time again.  
  
"Chowing down without X? What did ja do to him?" sneered a voice. Zero's eyes snapped open. God, he HATED the sight.  
  
"Dammit Double." Zero cursed. "Get the hell away from me."  
  
"Jeez." Double said. "I just wanted to know what happen to my good friend X."  
  
"What for?" Zero asked.  
  
"I was gonna ask him something." Double said, then smirked. "Seems as if you didn't get to him yet."  
  
"He's my best friend." Zero said, then he stood as he understood. "Keep your fat paws off of X!"  
  
Double acted surprised. "Aww....what, he's not up for grabs?"  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed in rage. "He's been through hell with girls, Double. He doesn't need it with guys. Besides, he's straight."  
  
Double then wore a fake pleading face. "Then will you go with me?"  
  
"GO FUCK OFF IN HELL!!!" Zero screamed. "I'm NOT that way! I was created to go with GIRLS! NOT FAT UGLY HOGS LIKE YOU!!"  
  
Double laughed. "It's funny seeing you blow a gasket, Omega! I'll see ya around, AFTER I find X!"  
  
Double ran off, Zero glaring at his back.  
  
"Bastard." Zero muttered, and sat back down, eating. "Rot in hell..."  
  
"EEEEEIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!!!!!!"  
  
Zero stood up, his chair falling back. He turned, and saw X chasing Delia down the hall. Delia screamed in fright.  
  
"AAAAAEEEEEE!!!!" Delia screamed. X chased her, trying to catch her.  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!! WHOOOORE!!!" X screamed.  
  
Zero watched them run back to fourth, and he felt like falling to the ground in embarrassment, like in the cartoons. Of course, it would be painful. Zero's eye widen as he saw X summon his cannon, charge it, and point it at the fleeing Delia.  
  
"DIE!!" X screamed. Zero dashed in, and X ran right into him. The blast fired up into the ceiling. Zero held X by his shoulder. X squirmed and screamed. Delia still ran.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" X screamed. "I'LL KILL HER! AND YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!"  
  
Zero had enough. He let go of one of X's shoulders, readied his hand, and back-slapped X hard. X fell down at the power of the blow. Zero glared down at him as X rolled to his back, sat up, looked fearfully at Zero. Everyone around them slowly walked off, and soon only Zero and X were left.  
  
"Z-Zero..." X whispered. He felt his cheek, wincing. That'll leave a mark. Zero's eyes glowed with intense anger.  
  
"You need to stop." Zero said calmly yet angrily. "This has gone too far. Damn X! You nearly went Maverick!"  
  
X winced again at Zero's words.  
  
"X," Zero said, still glaring down at the blue hunter. "You need to calm down. This is enough! Whatever Delia has done, you don't need to kill her. Don't let rage blind you."  
  
"But you don't know what she did!" X screamed. He stood up. "You don't know how it affected me!"  
  
Zero grabbed X by the shoulders in an iron grip. X winced. "If you don't calm down," Zero said in a low, threatening voice. "I swear you'll never be able to see the light of happiness again! I'll walk right out, X, and never will you have me as a friend!"  
  
X's eyes widen, and his hand came off the bruise on his cheek. "Y-you're serious?" X asked in a small, frightened voice. His eyes grew teary. "You're s-serious, Zero? Y-you would a-abandon me?"  
  
Zero's face showed shock and regret at the way X said that, and the tears. Zero sighed, and let his forehead rub against X's.  
  
" ...No." Zero whispered. "I would never....never abandon you, X. I'm sorry, I was too angry to think straight. I would never hurt you in anyway, X."  
  
X's tears still came, and soon stream down his face. "So you won't really leave me?"  
  
Zero's eyes softened at the sight of X's tears. "No." was Zero's hushed answer. He slowly kissed X's eyes to stop the tears. X didn't mind at all, as long as Zero wasn't serious of leaving.  
  
"I would never." Zero repeated. "I care about you too much, X. How could I leave?"  
  
X sniffled. "Promise me, Zero, that you would never leave me."  
  
Zero smiled softly. "But I already pledged that promise."  
  
"I want to hear it again!" X said. He sniffled again. "I want to hear it."  
  
Zero kissed X's cheek where to bruise was. All X felt was a feather soft touch. "I promise X, that I'll never leave you."  
  
X thrusted his body into Zero's arms. "You better not break that promise." X said. "You better not...cause if you do I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Zero held X tightly. "I won't, X. Even if I go Maverick I'll keep the promise. Forever."  
  
Zero held X a step away from him, holding X's should gently. X looked up at the blond hunter, his gaze soft and his eyes wide. Zero leaned down close, his eyes half closed. X stood there, knowing what was happening yet accepting it.  
  
Wait...  
  
X's eyes widen. Memories flooded his mind.  
  
No...! Even if it's Zero....I'll be hurt again....NO!  
  
Zero was only a centimeter away when X let out a sob and pushed himself a few steps from Zero. X was panting slightly.  
  
"No." X whispered.  
  
"What?" Zero asked. "My friend, what's wrong?"  
  
That's right....we are only friends...nothing more. He was just was going to inspect the bruise, that's all! He can't love me...I'm too afraid of love.  
  
X sighed. "Never mind....I-I'm going to take a walk to the city. S-see you."  
  
With that, X ran off, leaving Zero dazed.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Zero screamed at himself when X left. He ran to his bedroom, and locked the door. He continued to curse himself.  
  
"You KNOW he is too afraid to love someone!" Zero screamed. He looked at his mirror reflection, and frowned as the sight of himself. "Heartless bastard! Forget your desires and help X! You can't have him! You can only be friends with him! His fear is too great, don't make it worse!"  
  
Zero punched his mirror, only cracking it. "Forget desires....help X overcome his fear...that's my mission. That's what I have to do. Help my best friend X."  
  
Zero withdrew his hand, and stared at his cracked reflection. His face showed sadness.  
  
"I care for him more then I'm suppose to..." Zero whispered. "But I can't have him..."  
  
Zero slowly walked to his pod, pulled out of violin, and slowly and sadly played Song Of Memory'  
  
I'm sorry....X....  
  
((Chapter three is done! How's that? I personally liked it. ^_^ Hoped you enjoyed. The only way I'll keep going is if you REVIEW!!!))  
  
Kid 


	4. Nightly Fears

((GUESS WHAT PEEPS?! I am CONTINUING! Who's happy?! (crickets) Oh...fine. Be that way! ^^ Kidding....but enjoy! Even more yaoi hints! Wondering what Delia did to X? Here's the answer! Oh, Elfwood, that's a good name. ^^ Fluffy for short. Oh! This chapter is so short.))  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nightly Fears  
  
Zero laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He wore a white T-shirt, black jeans, a dark brown combat boots.  
  
Fifty eight...  
  
Fifty nine...  
  
The blond sighed in boredom. Not only that, a craving went through his body and invaded his mind.  
  
Sixty...  
  
"Good enough." Zero muttered, and, grabbing a few things from under the bed, placed on his leather jacket and left HQ.  
  
~~Central Park~~  
  
Zero eased himself into a bench in the farthest from the entrance. It was pretty far, and near a bunch of trees. Who could find him?  
  
"Like it mattered." Zero laughed.  
  
Zero reached into his pocket, and brought out the items he took with him. A lighter and a whole pack of cigarettes. Zero opened the pack, took on of the white cylinders out, placed it in his mouth, and lit it. Zero placed his lighter back into his pocket, and glanced around.  
  
"Tree." Zero said, bored as he eyes scanned his surroundings. "Tree, tree, tree, tree, ashtray, tree, tree, tree...."  
  
Zero sighed, and looked around again, blowing out large puffs of smoke as he went.  
  
"Tree, tree, big bush, tree, tree, sidewalk, tree, tree, tree, rat, tree, tree." Zero blew another puff of smoke out. "Tree, tree, tree, bush, tree, tree STUMP, tree, tree BRANCH....tree."  
  
Zero grinned. If he kept this up, all he would say for the next few days was 'tree.'  
  
"Tree," Zero said again, looking beyond where he was. "Tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, upset X who looks about ready to kill me, tree, tree....wait....X?!"  
  
Zero looked back, and sure enough there was his friend. X stood, his hands on his hips.  
  
"I thought you quit smoking." X said. Zero moved over, and motioned for X to sit next to him. X did, and stared at Zero for his answer.  
  
"X," Zero said simply, then blew out some smoke from his nose as he closed his mouth to think. "Well...I've been smoking-"  
  
"And drinking, and flirting, and screwing girls." X said. Zero glared at him.  
  
"I drink, and flirt." Zero said. "But screw? Go to hell, X."  
  
X laughed. "I'm kidding...even if it's true."  
  
Zero rolled his eyes. "ANWAY! I've been SMOKING for sixteen years. Think I can stop now?"  
  
"Don't make me do what I did to Doc Cain." X said.  
  
"Touch me with a rubber suit and DIE." Zero said, and stomped his cigarette to nothing.  
  
"I didn't say rubber suit." X said. Zero glanced at him, eyes wide and face curious. "I was gonna say strait jacket."  
  
Zero softly hit X's head from the back, then rested his arm on the back of the bench, almost wrapping his arm around X's shoulders. Zero crossed his legs, and reached for his pack when X's hand dashed to the hunter's lap, and covered the pack. As well as have his hand on Zero's leg, near where it shouldn't be. Zero looked at X, not surprised by where his hand is but on how fast he moved.  
  
"Fast little kid." Zero muttered. "You can cover them all you want, I'm gonna smoke 'em."  
  
"Gonna have to pry my hand off, first." X said, snickering. Zero smirked.  
  
"If you look closely," Zero said. "You would move your hand cause of where it is."  
  
X looked, and just laughed. "That ain't gonna stop me." X said. "I'm not embarrassed. Watch."  
  
X moved his hand a little closer, dragging the pack of cigarettes under it. Zero watched him like a hawk. Zero blinked slowly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay a virgin?" Zero asked suddenly. That caused X to draw his hand back, but he grasped the pack in it.  
  
"W-what?!" X cried. "What are you saying?!"  
  
Zero sighed. "X...you can't hear or understand, can you?"  
  
"What did you mean by what you said earlier?!" X demanded.  
  
Zero took hold on X's free hand. "See?" Zero said. "You're hand was here," Zero placed X's hand were it was resting before, but X could tell it was a bit closer. "I was being stupid and just asked." Zero finally said, but he didn't release X's hand nor let it withdraw. X felt a knot tighten in his chest, and he panted slightly.  
  
"Z-Zero..." X whispered. "L-let go of my hand..."  
  
Zero chuckled at X's flushed expression. "X, you're such a pansy." Zero said as he released his friend's hand. X withdrew it quickly, and Zero snatched his pack back.  
  
"It's curfew." Zero said. "Let go, eh?"  
  
X nodded slowly and, shakily, followed Zero back to HQ. All that ran though his head was what Zero had done.  
  
~~That night~~  
  
Zero was fast asleep in the bed, X wide awake in his pod. Lightening flashed, and thunder crashed. X curled into a ball, though very uncomfortable, and tried to sleep. It may have been silly, but the greatest Reploid in the world is scared of stormy nights.  
  
X swallowed hard as he heard the thunder roar again, and what frightened him the most of stormy nights was the memories...  
  
Memories of those girls breaking his heart...  
  
Memories of Delia...  
  
Memories of all those he had to kill...  
  
And the newest yet worst memory: What Delia did two weeks ago.  
  
X whimpered at what she said, and faintly remembered...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
X frowned as Delia rambled on and on.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me?!" X cried. Delia sighed.  
  
"You remember me and you had that 'fling' six weeks before you caught me, 'ight?" Delia asked. X winced.  
  
"Yeah...we were drunk." X said lamely.  
  
"You still bedded me!" Delia said. "Thanks to you, and my lousy creator, I was pregnant with your son!"  
  
X was completely surprised. Son?! "I-I have a son!?"  
  
Delia nodded, then X frowned.  
  
"Wait..." X said. "What do you mean, WAS?"  
  
Delia snickered. "That's it, X." Delia said. "I WAS. I aborted it two weeks ago."  
  
X's eyes widen. "You WHAT?!"  
  
"Aborted your son." Delia said. Then she sighed. "I wasn't ready for kids, but-"  
  
"But!" piped up Delia's friend. "She's pregnant by the nameless human!"  
  
"And I'm keeping the child." Delia finished. X felt anger build in him. Delia aborted HIS son, saying she wasn't ready, but NOW she's pregnant by a NAMELESS human and she KEEPS it?!  
  
"You son of a BITCH!" X cried, and tried to tackle Delia, who screamed and ran off.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
X grasped his head. That was HIS son....his child...and she gets rid of it...and keeps the child of a stranger! How could she?!  
  
Delia's voice ran in his ears.  
  
"Aborted your son." Whispered Delia's voice. "Aborted your son....aborted your son...aborted YOUR son....your son....your son...son...son..."  
  
"No.." X whimpered. "Stop...leave me alone..."  
  
"Now that it's gone..." hissed another voice. "YOU'RE NEXT!"  
  
X let out a yelp, and rushed to Zero, who slept in the bed. X rushed to his best friend's side.  
  
"Zero!" X said, yet quietly. He shook the blond. "Wake up...wake up..."  
  
Zero groaned, and rolled over. X shook him harder.  
  
"Zero!" X said. "Please! Wake up!"  
  
Zero rolled back over, his eyes open. Zero sat up. "X....what are you doing? It's midnight...and I'm tired! Go back to sleep!"  
  
X shivered. "Umm..."  
  
Zero shook his head to clear it. "What do you want, X?"  
  
X sighed. "I...keep thinking of what Delia did....a-and I feel as if someone, something, is gonna kill me..."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Zero asked.  
  
"U-umm..." X blushed slightly then, and in a small voice continued. "Can I sleep here and you in the pods...or..."  
  
Zero watched X, and then more lightening flashed, making Zero's eyes glow. Zero sighed, and moved over. "Come on." Zero said. X blinked in confusion. Thunder clashed, and X yelped. Zero sighed again, and grabbed X's shirt collar.  
  
"Get over here." Zero said as he dragged X into the bed with him. Zero covered X, then fell to his side. "Now...please, go to sleep..."  
  
X laid on his side, his back facing Zero. More lightening flashed, and even like that the shadows glared and threatened X. X whimpered softly. Zero was facing X's back.  
  
X rolled over and tried to place himself in Zero's arms. Zero woke, again, and stared at X.  
  
"Now what?" Zero asked.  
  
"I still..." X whimpered. Zero pulled X close to him, and X leaned his head on Zero's chest.  
  
"Good NIGHT X..." Zero muttered. X nodded.  
  
"Good night..." X said in a small voice. Zero sighed.  
  
"Don't be so scared, X." Zero said. X curled closer to Zero.  
  
"Can't help it.I'm scared of those memories." X whispered.  
  
"Tell me," Zero said. "What did Delia say to you?"  
  
X then told Zero of everything Delia said, and in the end Zero's face showed rage.  
  
"You shouldn't have stopped me." X finished. Zero's rage disappeared quickly.  
  
"X..." Zero whispered, and ruffled his hair. ".One Zero is enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want you to be like me." Zero said simply. "I want you like this, a peaceful child. Not me.a killer machine. You have to be yourself, not me, promise?"  
  
X nodded slowly.  
  
"I never want to hear you say you WANT to kill something or someone." Zero said. "Understand?"  
  
"But Zero--"  
  
"X!" Zero said, then grabbed X's chin to silence him. "Do you understand?"  
  
X nodded again. "I understand."  
  
Zero kissed his forehead. "Sorry..but now, go to sleep."  
  
Zero and X relaxed, and fell asleep.  
  
((See what writer's block can do?! MAKE SHORT CHAPTERS! Ahhh! Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!))  
  
Kid 


	5. This Is Me

((Sorry it took so long, minna! But I decided on something! I made a songfic out of this chapter! ^^ Enjoy! Long chapter (I think)  
  
Zero, X, and others belong to Capcom! The song belongs to it's owner, which is Dream. I made this song Zero and X's theme! I think it fits. ^^))  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
This Is Me  
  
Zero opened one eye, and grinned. X was curled up against him, sleeping peacefully. Zero lightly kissed his forehead.  
  
"Having sweet dreams?" Zero whispered. X replied by nuzzling against him. Zero chuckled. "Guess so."  
  
X woke up at Zero's small laugh. "Hmm...Z?"  
  
"I'm here." Zero said.  
  
"...Thanks. I don't think I'll be scared of storms anymore." X said. Zero sat up, X sitting up as well.  
  
"No prob. You're my best friend." Zero said, and stroked X's head to the back of his neck. He smiled as X's hair bounced back up. "Your hair is just so cute."  
  
"And your hair is so darn long." X said. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Keep it in good shape?" Zero asked. "I dunno. It's natural I guess."  
  
"OR you don't want to say it's really rope!" X said, tackling Zero down and yanking lightly on his hair. "Oh darn, it's real." X laughed.  
  
Zero looked up at X sitting on his stomach. "X...you're heavy! Get off! I'm blacking out! Oooh...why do I have to die like this? The world is oh, so cruel."  
  
"Drama queen." X said, and rolled off of Zero. Zero flashed him a cute grin as he sat up.  
  
"Drama KING." Zero said.  
  
"QUEEN!" X countered. "You got the hair!"  
  
"Big deal. At least mine doesn't defy gravity." Zero retorted.  
  
"Least mine isn't six feet long." X said.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Doesn't any Maverick choke in that?" X asked. "You sure you don't have a Maverick trapped in there?"  
  
"Shut up." Zero said, and got off the bed. He dug through his drawers, then started to dress. When he took off his shirt, X yelped and turned around. Zero faced him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zero asked. X looked at him, shyly, and blushing lightly as he saw his bare chest.  
  
"W-well..." X stuttered. "N-nothing!"  
  
"If you say so." Zero said, and placed on another shirt. "Looks like Alia just left the paperwork on our desk." He stripped off his pants and placed on some shorts.  
  
Zero made his way to the desk while his hands tied his hair back. X wore a sly grin, and silently walked behind Zero. Zero read over the papers as X secretly braided his hair.  
  
"Well," Zero said. "Ether was out of control last night and was shut down and sent to the Recycle Center."  
  
"That's too bad." X said, and finished the braid. He tied a red ribbon at the end.  
  
"Oh well, it's not really a loss." Zero said, and turned to a different page. "Whopee! Day off today and tomorrow! Goody goody."  
  
"Yup," X said, and grinned, holding up the braid. "Goody goody."  
  
Zero rolled his eyes. "That doesn't bother me."  
  
"I know," X said. "I'm making you look cute."  
  
Zero looked a bit hurt. "So I'm not cute without a braid?"  
  
"You're always cute." X said. "All the huntresses chasing you agree."  
  
"Yeah..." Zero said. "We have day off, no calls. What do we do?"  
  
"I dunno." X said.  
  
"I know!" Zero said. Remember that machine Cain bought you six Christmas' ago?"  
  
"Zero, NO." X said. "Just...no."  
  
"Yes!" Zero said, and ran to the closet. He pulled out a large box, and blew off the dust. "You never touched it."  
  
"Exactly." X said. "I was making it 'forgotten.'"  
  
"Well, it's gonna be used now!" Zero said, grinning.  
  
"But-"  
  
"And now, we play karoke!" Zero said, laughing.  
  
"Z, you went nuts overnight!" X said. Zero plugged the machine in.  
  
"If you hate it so much," Zero said. "I'll go first, hm?"  
  
"I'm *not* gonna sing at *all*!!" X said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes you are," Zero said. "After me. Anyway...I have some lyrics in my head, and I need the right background music."  
  
Zero fiddled the with machine, cursing every now and then, then finally, music flowed out.  
  
"Ha!" Zero said. "I'm good."  
  
"Zero..." X said. "You're *really* gonna sing?"  
  
"Yeah." Zero said. "Hey, I can sing, thank you very much!"  
  
"I'm not saying you can't," X said. "Just...I thought you were joking."  
  
"Nope." Zero said, and turned on the microphone. "Testing...testing..."  
  
Zero's voice came from the speaker, and Zero nodded, pleased with himself.  
  
"Alright." X said, grinning. "Let's see if you really *can* sing."  
  
"Fine." Zero muttered, and then as the music got to the right tempo, Zero sang:  
  
"She stole your heart  
  
Only did it because she could  
  
Chewed you up and spat you out  
  
That girl never was no good."  
  
X listened intently.  
  
"Baby I would never do that  
  
I'll love you faithfully  
  
But you're suspicious, my baby  
  
I'm gonna repeat her story..."  
  
Zero closed his eyes, singing cheerily.  
  
"It's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me a suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name?  
  
That was her..."  
  
X blinked. Seems like Zero was giving him a hidden message...  
  
"This is me  
  
We're different, as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then,  
  
this is now...  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
but you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down  
  
Can't you see?  
  
That was her, and baby  
  
This is me."  
  
X grinned again. Not bad...Zero can sing.  
  
"Stop making me feel bad  
  
I'm the best thing you've ever had  
  
Only thing I'm guilty of...  
  
Is giving you too much love."  
  
Zero moved his head a little to the music.  
  
"It's making you crazy  
  
Making you a wreck  
  
Making you follow me  
  
Making me a suspect  
  
Seem to think I'm playin' her game  
  
Don't you know my name?  
  
That was her..."  
  
X watched and listened. Maybe this isn't so bad...but if he wa singing. As if.  
  
"This is me  
  
We're different, as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then,  
  
this is now...  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
but you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down  
  
Can't you see?  
  
That was her, and baby  
  
This is me."  
  
X's head soon bobbed to the music slightly.  
  
"Don't start hatin' me,  
  
asking for space  
  
Don't make me pay for,  
  
all her mistakes  
  
Living the love,  
  
in my kiss  
  
Don't say things,  
  
that don't exist."  
  
Zero's voice gave a little boost, saying it was almost the end.  
  
"That was her...  
  
This is me  
  
We're different, as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing day with night  
  
That was then,  
  
this is now...  
  
You wanna trust me,  
  
but you don't know how  
  
I'm never gonna mess around  
  
Set you down  
  
Can't you see?  
  
That was her, and baby  
  
This is me."  
  
Zero repeated the chorus a few times, then the song ended. Clicking the mic off, Zero handed the mic to X.  
  
"Here," Zero said. "Your turn."  
  
"No way!" X said, smacking the mic away.  
  
"I'll give ya twenty credits."  
  
"No." X said. Zero leered at him, then shrugged.  
  
"We'll play later," Zero said, placing the machine in the corner.  
  
"Good." X said.  
  
"I just remembered," Zero said. "Did Double every speak to you lately?"  
  
"He asked me out to dinner." X replied.  
  
"You said?"  
  
"No, cause I don't feel like going out." X said. Zero nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back." Zero said, and turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
Zero found Double outside. "Yo! Fatty fart!"  
  
Double growled. "What do you want, Zero?"  
  
"The hell," Zero said, walking up. "Do you think you are doing?! Asking X out!?"  
  
"So he is yours!" Double said.  
  
"No!" Zero said. "I'm not letting him go out with *YOU* because you're a *FAT, UGLIER-THEN-SIGMA'S-ASS FUCKER!!!*"  
  
"You should know what Sigma's ass looks like." Double retorted. Zero growled, and grabbed Double's shoulders.  
  
"AHH!!" Double screamed as Zero dumped him headfirst into a small trashcan. He was stuck. Double kicked his legs around, trying to get out.  
  
"Have a nice fall!" Zero cried, and kicked the can to it's side, and kicked in down a steep hill, Double screaming as he went down. Zero winced every time he saw Double hit a large rock or tree, but he kept going. Zero smiled as he heard a loud crash.  
  
"See ya!" Zero said, laughing. "I'll kick yer ass better when I have my armor!"  
  
Zero ran back into HQ as Double, still stuck in the trashcan, tried to walk up the hill, only to fall back down again.  
  
"DAMN!!" Double's voice echoed in the can.  
  
~~~~  
  
Zero walked back into his room to see X looking at some mail. Must've came when he was gone.  
  
"What's up?" Zero asked. X looked up.  
  
"Boring stuff," X said, and handed Zero a letter. "And a letter from a purple dressed whore."  
  
"IRIS." Zero said, and stuffed the letter into a drawer. "I'll read it later. Anyway! Let's go out somwhere!"  
  
"Sure." X said, and both walked out.  
  
When they left, X blinked.  
  
"Zero? What happened to the other trashcan?"  
  
((Done! Sorry it took so long to get out..sorry! Hoped you enjoyed! More Zero-kicked-Double's-rear-end coming soon! ^^))  
  
Kid 


	6. Date--Part One, the Asking

 I DID IT!!!!!! @_@ I GOT AN IDEA!!!!! ^^() Sorry minna. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Zero hummed a bit to himself, hand stroking his chin, staring at the poster.

 "_Kapcom Fair, Friday through Tuesday, times…opens eleven thirty AM  and closes six AM next day. Rides, refreshments, enterainment and more_… Interesting."

 "What? The Cools poster?" X asked. Zero rolled his emerald eyes.

 "No, X. I meant the Boyband Poster." Zero said sarcastically.

 "I thought you hated boybands…"

 _Clueless twit._ Zero grabbed X's shoulders, and made him face the fair poster. "THAT, X."

 "….Oh." X looked at it, then at Zero, blue eyes questioning a bit. "You hate fairs, Zero. Hell, you hate almost everything social. You hermit."

 Zero laughed, patting X's hair. "I just said it was interesting! Let's go home…"

 "Okay."

~*~

 Zero fidgeted, waiting for X to finish dressing.

 _I can do it…I know I can. _Zero sighed. _No…I don't think I can…grr! Why!? I'm ZERO OMEGA! I CAN! I can kill Sigma! I can kill Vile! I can kick Double's fat ass and fit him in a small trashcan! If I can do all that, I can do **this**!_

 A moment of silence in Zero's mind, and he slumped.

 "No, I can't." Zero muttered.

 "Can't what?"

 Zero sniffed the air, then his face was screwed. Ew, garbage.

 "God Double, you smell SO bad…" Zero said, looking up. Double frowned.

 "It's cause of you." Double growled. "Well, whatever. Guess what?"

 "What, fatass?"

 "Tomorrow night, I'm going to ask X out," Double began to giggle. "And we're going to the fair!"

 _Oh HELLLLLLLLL no!!!_

 "Is that so?" Zero asked, standing, anger in his eyes. "Guess what, fatty? I'm asking X TONIGHT!"

 "You couldn't ask X to get your underwear from a drawer! You're too shy." Double snickered. "Give it up, Zero. X just doesn't like you."

 "I'm his best friend, nerr." Zero rolled his eyes. He pushed Double down then. "WAIT A SECOND!!!!! You mean YOU…"

 "…Yeah… Duh." Double said. Zero grabbed his armor, yanking him up. Even without armor, Zero could lift a car with one hand. Reploid strength, nuttin beats it.

 "TOUCH HIM AND DIE!!!!" Zero's fist contacted with Double's cheek, sending him flying against the wall. With a cry, Zero tackled the fat reploid, knocking him down. Double was then covered with punches and kicks.

 Double was grateful for his armor then, because when Zero tried to kick him hard…_there_…he hurt his foot. Zero screamed out a string of curse words only he knew how to stick in one sentence. Zero growled, but both reploids looked up when the door open. X stood in full armor, and he frowned.

 "Zero! Double!" He scolded. "You two..!! Always at it! Zero, say your sorry to him!"

 "WHAT?!"

 "Do it!" X glared, and Zero sighed. He turned to Double.

 "If even you started it, fat bastard, I guess I have to fakely say I'm sorry." Zero winced when he felt X kick him, weakly but he knew X would kick harder if he messed around again. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" _As IF…_

 X frowned slightly, but shook his head sadly. "You two are impossible…"

 Zero swung his arm around X's shoulders. He swallowed hard then, and then he continued to drag X down the hall without another word. He paused when he was far enough from Double, but not too close to the eating area of the hunters. He faced X, whom looked cutely confused.

 _Okay, okay…I CAN do this. I CAN…_

 Zero took a deep breath. "X, will you go out with me to the fair?"

 "…I thought you-"

 "**Will** you?"

 X blinked, then smiled brightly. "Sure, Z!"

 Zero felt lighter. _Well, that was easy…_ "Okay! Friday night then! Great to know I won't go alone!"

 "Oh…Zero?"

 "Hmm?" Zero turned back to him, blond hair moving beautifully. X stared into lovely emerald eyes, a light flush in his cheeks…

 He sneezed then, the flush gone, and smiled at Zero. Zero didn't like the smile.

 "Since you were oh so **mean **to Double…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 I got it! ^^ It's short, but that's why it's part one. ^_~ I'm…ALIVE! @_@ NOT dead! ^^ Weeee! Who missed me?! (crickets) ;_; Aww…

 -Kid S. Zeal


	7. Part Two!

I did it! ^^ Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Happy April Fools! 


	8. The REAL Chapter 7!

 Bloody frickin hell, it happened. ^^() And skydreia…yer smart. ^^ sorry for the joke, people! Y'know I love you all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Date Pt. 2—Before We Leave…

 Zero shifted uneasily. That smile…was…scary…  
  
 "Um…X?" Zero asked cautiously. "That smile is scary…"  
  
 X smiled more. "Since you were mean to him, we'll take Double with us!"  
  
 Zero dropped to his knees. "**NO**!! WE CAN'T! X NO!!!!"  
  
 X watched him, unsure if the blond was crazy or acting himself. He patted Zero's head. "You brought it on yourself. Either he comes or I go with him."  
  
 Zero's emerald eyes widen. "He'll **eat** you, X!" he paused to wince. Ew. "I can't let you go alone with him!"  
  
 "Then it's settled!" X said, smiling brightly, innocently. "We'll go tomorrow!"  
  
 Zero groaned as X walked away, and he stood up, dusting his knees off. Damn fatass, always ruining everything! The blond reploid growled, running his hands through his hair before pulling it into a ponytail and securing it with a band. When X wasn't looking, he'll take care of Double and say he wanted to leave early…yeah. X was naïve enough to believe it, so it'll be just fine…  
 …but what if X never took his eyes off them? Worse yet, he made them always partners on the rides?! Or eat together while he was gone or…

 _Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 Zero felt like crying. It was so unfair! Double was just some dumbass, fat rookie! X shouldn't like him! No…X pitied him. He knew X wouldn't like him in anyway…and not _like_ him either.  
  
 …  
  
 Oh damn.  
  
 ~*~  
  
 X was in his room now, looking for clothes to wear tomorrow. Personally, he himself didn't want Double to come…but Double was his friend. And after what Zero did, it was the least he could do to make up for Zero's misbehavior. X smiled to himself as he laid the blue shirt out. Zero was cute whenever he was angry…but then again, to others, he was as scary as the Devil himself.  
  
 _Well, Zero is a nice guy. He's my best friend…but that doesn't mean I can't teach him a lesson!_  
  
 X smiled to himself, and placed the blue shirt and jeans away nicely folded. He flopped on his bed, wanting to take a nap before telling Double that he could come with them. The petite reploid pulled the covers up to his chin, and drifted to sleep, hoping he had no dreams of Delia…the stupid son of a bitch…  
  
  
 Zero was currently out back of Headquarters, having himself a cigarette. He calmed down as the tobacco touched his tongue, making it recoil and want to spit. He kept it in, inhaling the smoke deeply. Smoking calmed him down…that was good. Better then drinking, he guessed.  
  
 "Damn Double." Zero muttered as he blew excess smoke out of his mouth. "I hate him." He took a long suck from the cigarette. "I'll pay you back, fatass. You too, Rockman X…"  
  
 The red reploid sighed. He knew all he could do to X was play a small prank…  
  
 "Zero!"  
  
 The blond dropped his cigarette, grinding it into the ground and waving away the smoke. Alia came around the corner then, and frowned. She saw the small fragments of the smoke, and coughed.  
  
 "Need to quit, Z." she said.  "It'll kill you."  
  
 "Yeah yeah." Zero muttered, rolling his eyes. "Like it can really. Whatcha need, blondie?"  
  
 Alia's eye twitched and she reached over, grabbing a handful of Zero's ponytail and gave it a hard yank. Zero yelped in pain and surprise, and then narrowed his eyes angrily.  
  
 "Don't touch my hair!" he cried, yanking it from her.  
  
 "Don't call me blondie when you're blond too, freak." Alia countered, and handed him a manila folder. "Here. Mail for you and X."  
  
 Zero snatched it, and then remembered the letter from Iris he was supposed to read. "Alright, go on now. I'm gonna light another one."  
  
 Alia frowned, leaving quickly. Zero snickered, knowing she would have fallen for it. He opened the folder, and let the two pieces of paper come to his hand. His eyes soften, as it was the picture Ashley and Jon had taken. Two of them…one for each. He ran his finger on X's smiling face, and he couldn't help but smile as well. X…he was so cute.  
 Zero's eyes almost swelled with tears. He knew, for a while, he cared for X more then friendship…but he wanted to deny it. But now…he knew he couldn't. He leaned against the wall heavily, staring at the picture. He…didn't want X to know he cared for him like that. No…not after what Delia did. No.  
  
 ~*~  
  
 X opened his eyes slowly, unsure of what to make of anything of what he just dreamed. He slowly placed his hand to his lips, and then reached for his violin, feeling it's hard case under his hand.  
  
 _…Zero…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Short but so! It's THERE! ^^


	9. IMPORTANT author's note

First of all, do not think this is a declaration that this story will not be finished. It will be. Second, I would like the thank those who read, reviewed, and thoroughly enjoyed "Song Of Memory" thus far. To the "fans" of this piece of fanfiction, I thank you for reading and enjoying one of my first pieces of writing in my life. If it is this good...well, hell, one day I'll take over Capcom for you all. Third, my excuses for having this and not a chapter. This shall take a while, so please make yourself comfortable and read and understand. My first excuse is to deal with why the existing chapters took so long. Three reasons. Constant writer's block/change of ideas. Computer problems. And I'm lazy.  
  
Now, why this fanfiction may not be written on for a while. That is strictly personal, but I shall give you enough insight to see the reasons why. For starters, I have been suspended/expelled from my current school, which I am leaving anyway. The thing I did to deserve such treatment is not to be known by anyone but my family and my most trusted friends. I have been recently depressed/unable to think clearly because of this matter. My family is devastated and I have friends to watch over to make sure they remain all right. It would be a big help if you would all understand that I just cannot write more then the few little things I do write. However, this story shall be finished, as all the others that need to be finished. I thank you all.  
  
--Kid 


	10. Date Pt 3Frick Off Fatty!

 Thank you, Song, for giving me ideas! ^_^ I give you credit, and thank you ALL for understanding!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Date Pt. 3—Frick Off Fatty!  
  


 X's blue eyes sparkled as he saw the large Carnival. Delight-filled screams echoed in the air as many humans and reploids rode the faster rides. Couples held hands and hugged each other close, and candy was eaten furiously. Double had already bought some food, and Zero tried to stay far away from him as possible.  
 X had worn his usual blue shirt and jeans, with his wallet chain dangling out his pocket and hooked onto his belt loop. His hair was as bouncy as he was, brown locks sweeping over sapphire eyes. Zero himself simply wore whatever he found first, which was a white, button-up shirt and black pants. He had "accidentally" forgot that the first three buttons of his shirt were "broken" and the top of his shirt was left open. His hair was pulled back in a braid, and it was constantly pulled on by Double. And…who cares about what Double wore? He needed big clothes cause he's fat.

 "Zero! Zero look!" X pointed excitedly on a roller coaster. "Can we ride that?"

 Zero finally smiled, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Sure X." he snickered then. "Coming, Double?"

 Double gazed uneasily at the large roller coaster. He hated fast rides and heights. "Uhh…no. I just ate, and I don't wanna get sick! So go ahead. I'll wait at that ice cream trailer." He pointed and made his way there.

 "Run Fatass, run!" Zero cawed until X elbowed him. "Ow."

 "That's enough. Let's go."

 The ride was great. Sure, the screaming began to hurt Zero's ears, but the fact X had grabbed onto his arm was enough to cover that. During the high drop, X had quickly grabbed hold of Zero and smiled at him, telling him to keep him from falling off. That was a good excuse to hold onto X tightly and pull him close. Very, **very** close…  
 Zero and X stumbled off the ride, barely able to stand up after all the wind and fast motions. Zero knew his hair was messed up, so he quickly fixed it the best he could. After braiding it once more, Zero walked by X, silently hoping he had forgotten about Fatass.

 "Where's Double?"

 _DAMN!_

 Zero shrugged, trying to hide his disappointment and jealousy. Wait, no, no jealousy. Zero the Great Hunter does **not** get jealous. It's just not him nor is it cool.

 "I dunno. I think he said he was going to the men's room." Zero said.

 X glared at him. "Ha, I knew it. No, I remember he went to the ice cream trailer. Stop trying to lose him, Zero."

 _Damn damn damn…_

 The blond slumped his shoulders, sulkily following after the azure reploid. This is great; X is expecting him to do something to Double. But sure enough, there was Double, pigging out on ice cream. X decided to get some himself, and Zero got some when he got there. He refused to sit next to Double—who, by the way, was having his fiftieth cone—and sat next to X contentedly. After ice cream, they decided to just walk around for a while.  
 Zero, meanwhile, was thinking of some way to ditch Double for the rest of this "date". There had to be some way without X getting pissed off. That's the top priority. Keep X Happy. Always. Maybe a little confused, but still happy. There are to be a WAY…there always was. If anyone could find it, it was Zero.  
 …  
 Shoot, just dump Double in another trashcan. We NEED to get rid of him!  
 As X was looking at a small game he seemed interested it, Zero kicked Double and pushed him behind a trailer. Before the fat reploid could scream for X, Zero quickly stuffed the napkins he had collected and made into a large, thick ball into his mouth. That done, the blond quickly dumped him into a garbage can and kicked it away. He rejoined X just as the usually naïve reploid was about to go looking for them.

 "Zero? Where'd Double go?" X asked, silently glaring at him.

 "He got a call from HQ," Zero said. "It appears his leave ended today."

 "…oh." X nodded. "Too bad. Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" with that, X dragged a happy Zero off.

 Zero sighed as the ride began to move. Luckily they had their own little whatever-you-call it and X enjoyed it when Zero pulled him close to watch the firecrackers.

 _…maybe I can get a kiss…_ Zero smirked. _Oh yeah._

 Zero gathered up his courage. Surely X wouldn't mind…right? Right???  
 Right, of course.  
 The blond stood up slightly so he could move in front of X's view, however, there was a sudden screech and a jerk. Both reploids yelped, and Zero was thrown over the side. He screeched and caught onto the side and held on.

 "X!!! X, help me!! I'm gonna die!!" Zero wailed.

 X blinked, then quickly brought his best friend back into the thing, and Zero clung to him.

 "Thank you thank you…" Zero whispered over and over as the ride slowly began to descend.

 "…Welcome, Zero…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Thank you all for understanding, again. And again, thank you Song. ^_^ Hopefully I'll update again!  
 BTW, I was suffering writer's block while doing this, so sorry if it's crappy.  
 Ja ne!

--Kid


	11. Goodnight

 (stares at the review Tidus-chan) …  
 Um… ^^() Here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Date Final—Goodnight

 When the Ferris Wheel had brought them back down, Zero loudly proclaimed that he would never ride it again. While people stared at him, X brushed it off as a blond trait. Hey, even Zero the mighty Maverick Hunter acted blond once and a while.

 X briefly wondered if Zero was a virgin.

 After he wondered for a millisecond, he decided his friend wasn't and walked on, dragging Zero by his braid. Considering Zero was a popular male…uh…what those girls call him…"bishi" among humans and reploids, he had to get laid, right? X began to wonder if Zero was a virgin… Boy, that'd just be plain weird. A hot, fun, crazy, popular guy never getting some.  
 X decided to stop the topic right there. Who knows if some kid hears him saying these things out loud! Was he anyway? Oh great, who knows? He brushed away some of his hair and released Zero when the blond began to loudly protest.

 "X!! This is cruelty!"

 "To stupid blonds?"

 "Yes! I mean…what?! You're mean!" Zero began to pout, and X just couldn't stand it. He looked too…cute doing that. Cute? Zero and Cute in the same sentence…yeah, that works.

 "I'm sorry Zero."

 "Sure." Zero huffed.

 "Aww, do you want me hug you and kiss you so you'd feel better?" X crooned teasingly.

 "Sure." Zero said brightly, bounding up. X nearly tripped. 

 "What???"

 "Nothing, nothing…" Zero held open his arms. "But can I have a hug?"

 X considered it was harmless, and walked into his friend's arms. Zero hugged him tightly, and unknowing to X, Zero was glaring and smirking his triumph at Double, who had finally gotten out of the trash can. Before Double could shout out to X, there was a honk and a supply truck collided with the fat reploid, knocking him back several feet like a cannonball.

 That was random, but at least Double is gone.

 After Zero let X got, the blue reploid spotted the Tilt-O-Whirl. Zero followed X's gaze, then groaned. This…isn't good.  
  
 ~*~  
  
 "Uhhhhnnnn…." Zero groaned. He heaved over the toilet again. X patted his back as he happily munched on a chocolate bar.

 "Chocolate Zero?" X asked innocently.

 Zero hurled again, and groaned.

 "Guess not."

 "You…and Tilt-O-Whirl…EVIL!" Zero cried before he heaved up the rest of that pizza. It wasn't fair. Reploid stomachs actually digested **slower** then human stomachs…that was fucked up. Oops, language.  
 X bit off more chocolate and watched Zero throw up, then after he was done, he handed Zero a roll of toilet paper and guided him to the sink. After washing his face and mouth, Zero was a little better. The shorter reploid patted his back.

 "Wanna go home?" X asked.

 "…sure…sorry." Zero mumbled.

 "Ah, it's okay. I'm getting tired anyway." X yawned, as if to prove his point.

 The ride home was rather silent. X decided against teasing Zero for having a weak stomach, and Zero didn't really have much to say. He would mumble under his breath, but other then that, everything was silent. They really actually didn't need words. They knew each other had fun, and would like to do it again. Call it telepathy between best friends. Zero leaned his head against the window, watching the scenery go by as X drove. He had offered, but X said for him to just relax since he was just finished throwing up. The cool glass felt good against his forehead, and Zero sighed, closing his emerald eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep…he wasn't going to.  
 X wanted to fall asleep at the wheel, but then again, that'd just be plain stupid. The old woman in front of him was going slowly and he was feeling frustrated. He waited for Zero to make a comment, but when it was still silent, X sneaked a peek over at his friend. He smiled, as he saw Zero leaning against the window, eyes closed and breathing peacefully.

 _…so…beautiful._

 X nearly stepped on the breaks, but instead he stepped on the gas and passed the woman. He slammed the breaks, but luckily, Zero didn't notice the sudden swerve or what not.

 _Whew…_

 It wasn't look to get back to the HQ dorms. Only reason they lived there was because Sigma always seemed to come back… Hopefully he won't, but they could only hope. X gently shook Zero's shoulder, and the blond snapped out of it.

 "Buh?"

 X smiled. "We're home, Zero. Let's go."

 Just as the ride home, the walk to the dorms was silent. Zero was tired, X could tell, so he didn't bother to try and start a conversation. He himself was tired…so after a good night's sleep they could talk about it. Maybe X could find Double and say sorry…  
 Actually, no, X decided not to find Double. Didn't want to bother him. After a while, Zero unlocked their room door and went inside. He was just about to just crash on the bed when X grabbed his arm. The blond looked at him tiredly.

 "Yup, X?"

 X smiled gently. "Good night, Zero. Thanks for taking me out." He hugged his friend.

 Zero instantly hugged him back, and smiled as well. "Good night, X." he whispered softly. "And you're welcome." He kissed X's cheek. He was amused when X blushed. "It's customary for one to kiss their date when the date itself is over."

 X nodded numbly, and then reached over and kissed Zero's cheek. "Fine then. Sweet dreams."

 "You too X…" Zero said, slightly embarrassed. He didn't see that coming. "You too…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Hoped you all enjoyed. ^^() Yes…there'll be more hints later and Zero will get laid if he hasn't already.  
  
 Zero: …


	12. What Number Chapter Is This? Ah Well Cha...

 To those who wanted it, here. But I personally think people are losing interest. ^^() Heh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 Chapter…10, isn't it? oO ^^() –Take 1

_ Journal,_

_Okay, so it didn't go as I planned. But hey, things never do. It's just my interesting life. …Yes, X is naïve. He just might be straight…but that won't frickin' stop me. Besides, its natural reploids are bisexual…cause…like…we can't reproduce so gender doesn't matter.  
 Wait. That ex-girlfriend bitch of X's was pregnant…  
 Okay, scratch that. MALE reploids can't reproduce and thus it's okay we're bi and blah blah. No, all reploids can be…but BASICALLY, we're not suppose to reproduce. Only those top-notch scientists make half organic reploids that can give birth. Damn. That must mean good sex.  
 …  
 No. I'm not a virgin. Quit asking me, you deranged girls that write to me.  
 Ahhh, I have bad news. I read the letter from Iris. Apparently her brother and her need my help over in America. Ah, damn bloody Americans. 'Oh, lookie at the pretty silver thing. It's gonna bomb people and kill them all. Hee hee hee.' Oh man, that's wrong. Either way, I'm probably gonna go to America and help out Repliforce…just cause I'm a friend and all and to show that the Hunters are allies. Dammit, how am I gonna tell X?  
 Ah, I'll go talk to him now._

_Zero O._

 Zero closed his journal with a thump and shoved it in its hiding place. Before, he didn't care who saw it and posted it, but now it was top secret. Damn. He sounded like a little girl.  
 Apparently it's been three days since the date, and X has yet to scold him about Double. Guess he doesn't care. Yay.  
 Cain found out Zero's little liking for X. At first he joked about it, saying it's always the "good looking ones that go that way", but then he saw that blondie was serious. He also seriously told Zero that he can't treat X like a one-night thing, or else he'd get his red ass royally kicked by several people.  
 That's not hard to believe.  
 So Cain gave him some tips. It was scary, but Cain did hang around X a lot before he and Zero ever met. Old man told him that X was more sensitive about the issue of 'love' then he seemed. And the fact they are best friends with make it worse, since X cares for him more then anything. It'll be hard, Cain had said, since X is such a softie and 'loves' him so much.  
 Loves, as in, best friend, but hey, things can bend.  
 Zero isn't supposed to tell anyone else, because it might cause some uproar in the narrow-minded department of humanity. Seriously, if world knew the two saviors were bonking at night… they would be a little upset.  
 Yes, bonking. There will be sex in this relationship. Call him a nymphomaniac, but there will be some good lovin' at night if this thing works.

 "Oh jeez, that's wrong. Keep thoughts PG-13…RATING…" Zero muttered to himself as he threw down his pen. "Damn bloody English whore movie*…"

 "What?"

 Zero smiled as he saw X emerge from the Leaning Tower of White Paper Shit. "Nothing. Just regretting watching cable last night. SO. What's up? Come to take some of these stuff away?" he looked at X hopefully while motioning to the pile of paperwork.

 "Eh, no."

 "**Damn**."

 X grinned. "Instead I've come to blow it ALL away and we can go out."

 "Dude, really? **Kickass**." Zero pushed the Leaning Tower of White Paper Shit over and it tumbled onto the ground. "Take THAT, you son of a bi—"

 "Ahem, Zero. Often we have to keep ourselves in PG-13 rating."

 "…damn. Why?"

 "Cause there's some mini camera running around base and kids might be watching us!" X said.

 Zero's eyes twitched. _Then…I probably warped many, many little fragile minds…oh, poor, poor humans. Stupid humans too. Blah._

 X grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him away before he declared he had to get ready. Despite Zero being cool and sometimes bitchy, he took a long time in the bathroom. Just what was he doing in there for so long anyway? His hair looks the same when he comes out, and the only difference is that he has different clothes. Was he still sick? No, it's been a while since the date. Ah well. He wasn't going to let Zero spend hours in the bathroom.  
 Zero complained a bit but other then that, nothing else annoying. Deciding his friend needed to relax, X took him to the movie theater. They did argue. Zero wanted to go watch some half-porn movie, while X wanted to see a nice, angst movie. So, after seeing a new movie out, they agreed on the new "Vampire Game"** movie.  
 It was a good movie, despite Zero loudly declaring he looked better then the main character. X had to dump his popcorn bucket on his friend's head to shut him up. Zero really didn't like the way X looked at the female character.

 "Hey, X! Let's go to Dairy Queen!"

 "You remember last time we went there…"

 "**Exactly**! Let's go!"

 Zero grabbed X and began to take him to the nearest Dairy Queen.

 What will happen at Dairy Queen??? @_@ Who knows what Blondie will do! Stay tuned to see what will happen! Personally and honestly, I don't know either. ^^()  
 *=The movie is called "From Hell". It's about Jack the Ripper killing and taking organs from London whores. It's scary. @_@

 **="Vampire Game" is a real manga, owned by JUDAL. It's GREAT! -^^- I LUV Duzell the vampire. DUZELL!!!! -^_^-

 Hoped you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be longer. I promise… Oh. Review, dammit. Without reviews, I lose interest faster. _ Soooo…clicky review! BTW, no whips please. ^^()


	13. Letter

**To Whom Have this Story on Alert and Perhaps Haven't Seen What I've Done:**

First of all, I want to apologize to my old readers of this story.

I know, long ago, I said I'd finish this fanfic. I had some troubles with life but I promised everyone Song of Memory would be completed.

I was also about 14 years old at the time when I started, and about the time the story died off, I was just entering high school.

Now I've aged quite a bit and am finally out of high school (well, I've _been_ out of high school for quite some time now…) and despite busy college schedules, I find myself with plenty of more time to brainstorm. Plus, now that I've matured, I'm hoping my writing has as well, and is tens of times more enjoyable than what I was cranking out when I was 14.

And for those of you who read 'First Time For Everything', yes, I was a 14 year old writing all them potty words. Oops.

I came back to this story because I happened to have written a Vampire Hunter D fic, and went ahead and re-read my old stuff. Truth be told, I was horrified I had published this sort of crap, but going back to the reviews, I noticed I mostly only got praise. A lot of people loved this story and wanted more and more of it. I promised and failed to deliver.

So, in essence to all the fans who may have missed it and need a little nudge, I wanted to tell you that I have started to **re-write Song of Memory and am posting the re-write as I get it done under the story, Song of Memory: Redux**. So far there are six chapters, and all chapters after 3 are completely re-worked and original.

For sake of comparison and if you want a cheap laugh, I'm keeping the original story up here, but if you wish to see it continued (and end) please refer to _Redux_. I can't say writer's block and laziness have been cured by the passing of time, but lack of creativity/interest/computer problems have.

I invite you all back to read the newest Song of Memory, and regardless if you do or don't, I still thank you all for keeping me going when I was young. If not for all of you, I'd have lost interest in writing long ago.

~Kid


End file.
